Haru
Haru was a member of the Quintet Guardians of Mies, who took the role of Vanguard. Personality She was a reticent guardian and the most composed of the Quintet. Though as reticent as she was, she had a soft spot for sweets and animals. As a guardian, she took pride in her work and performed her duties very seriously. When she witnessed Youta mating with her fellow guardians, she viewed it as shameful and refused to mate with him, preferring a dignified death by moonbreak. Appearance She was a tall woman with long hair, styled into covering her left eye. Her outfit consists that of a dark long-sleeved dress, a white underdress, fishnet, and heeled knee high boots. Biography During a meeting before the birthday celebration for the newcomers, she and the rest of the Quintet give out suggestions for the event's food. Haru suggested on serving the newcomers with cake, only to be turned down twice as she was obviously craving for cake.Special short comic 1 On the day before Youta arrived, she was chopping wood at the ranch and was accompanied by the rest of the Quintet and were discussing about males. She speaks her thoughts on it as not a bad thing in the past and says if they had males, they'd be living happier lives than they are currently now.Special short comic 2 A day after Youta's arrival, she, along with Misaki and Momo, were called by Lumi for Youta's introduction, which gave them a shock.Chapter 7 She promptly dismissed it as an unfunny joke, only to be shocked again after hearing Youta's voice, to which Misaki reacted in a hostile manner. She stopped Misaki from attacking Youta and would let go until the Strider had regained composure. As the Strider had left the room, the rest discussed on what to do with Youta. She stated that the proper course of action was to report to the Queen, only to be turned down by Momo.Chapter 8 After Yuuri's death, she participated in the cremation and then the guardians meeting shortly after. They discussed about the recent incident and then about pyrophosphate supplies, which they had to leave by morning to acquire more.Chapter 14 On the way to the mine, they encountered a Giga Salamander and got separated.Chapter 15 She, along with Lumi and Momo, found their way toward Youta and Misaki, only to see the two mating together.Chapter 16 Unable to approach them, she and the rest watched in distraction and were easily ambushed by the Kall. Fortunately, Youta arrived just in time and easily drove away the monsters.Chapter 17 When they arrived at the mining site, she immediately started mining while the rest were preparing for the camp. As dinner came, Youta told everyone about Genius's revelation which shocked her and the rest of the guardians, the latter would soon join them to back-up the former's statement.Chapter 18 Hours later, she, along with Lumi and Misaki, lied on the ground as they sleeplessly heard Youta and Momo mating from outside the mine. When morning came, they left and returned to Mies without encountering any problems.Chapter 19 While Youta and Lilia were mating, she and the rest of the Quintet were eavesdropping on them. Lumi, Momo and Misaki were clearly in heat and she asked them to why they were not joining. Momo in response, asked to why she don't mate as well in concern to her being the closest to moonbreaking in the group. She promptly refused and compared such action to that made by shameless animals. As the bell rung, she left afterwards to stand watch at the city's wall. Later that evening, while watching over the wall, she was approached by Youta who asked the same question as Momo. She gave the same answer and told Youta to leave, Youta in response, vowed to kill the God of Deep Jealousy within half a year as to not worry her and leaves her be. As she saw Youta leaving, she smiled in response and then suddenly her moon just broke.Chapter 21 Knowing her time had come, she called for Youta and asked him to stay with her. Youta cried out for help and it reached out to the rest of the Quintet. With everyone watching (including the women down below), they helplessly observed the inevitable while Misaki offered a prayer chant for her. In her final words, she asked Youta to correct the world so that everyone can live without ever fearing of death to which Youta promised her on that and then finally, she asked him to touch her to which Youta also cryingly obliged. As she felt his hand for the very first and final time, she happily gave a smile before disappearing into the night sky.Chapter 22 Skill Set Abilities *'Agriculture Intuition' *'Cooking' *'Peak Human Strength' *'Swordsmanship' Weakness *'Vulnerability to Male Contact' Paraphernalia *Moons Weapon *'La Pucelle': A goddess is wrapped in the flaming sword. The great sword can also serve as a large shield. Another function it has is that it can divide the enemies into two. In other words, grinding enemies with the sword's great weight. Trivia *Her specialty is making hotpot. *Her favorite food are sweets, indicating she has a sweet tooth. *Her hobbies are raising animals and visiting the candy store. *She is the first character seen to die from moonbreak. *In a popularity poll, she ranked eighth with 28 votes.Chapter 84 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Guardians Category:Deceased